Shipwrecked: A Harry Potter Covenant Crossover
by sammijo2012
Summary: Hermione Granger was looking forward to her cruise with her girls. But what happens when Astoria accidentally tells her boyfriend Theo? Well, Draco, Blaise and himself feel the need to tag along and spy on the seven girls. Who are the four hot strangers? The ship wrecks and all fourteen are left on the Island to fend for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_3 days ago..._

Hermione Granger groaned and slapped her forehead, and before she could even reply, Pansy did it for her.

"Honestly Astoria, how stupid can you be?"

"Like I knew he'd slip me veraseratum. Don't blame it on me." The pretty blonde shot back.

"Your Fiance' is one of the three biggest snakes, how can you not be on guard for something like that? Especially with everything else they've pulled to get the information." This came from a very agitated Ginny.

"You guys need to leave Blondie here alone. I think I speak for a few of us when I say that I'm relieved, having the boys there will keep the creeps away." Angelina Johnson looked at all of the daring them to disagree. As the oldest of their group of friends, she was usually the voice of reason.

"All packed yet boys?"

"My clothes were packed the minute your owl came with information. I even managed to change room arrangements. The room pairs are Blaise and I, Granger and Johnson, Weaslette and Lovegood, Pans and Daph, and you with Astoria. The other two rooms on the floor will be occupied by my cousin Pouge and his friends."

"Ah, the Malfoy persuasion, I'm guessing the manager was female?" Blaise Zabini was curious as to how Draco had pulled this off without using the Imperious Curse.

"Actually, No. The cruise line's main office is in Boston, Garwin took care of it."

"How'd he manage that without alerting the American Ministry?"Theo finally decided to return to the conversation.

"Theodore, since you've yet to meet our Boston counterparts, I'll leave you with the warning that they're more than capable of handling themselves. They won't be a liability."

"Let's hope not." Theo replied, and silently hoped that none of them would be Granger's type, Drake couldn't stand competition.

"Why are we going on a cruise again?"

"Because Baby Boy, my cousin Draco offered us an all expenses paid vacation to help him keep an eye out on seven very beautiful witches." Pouge answered lazily.

"Just think Ty, seven gorgeous babes. Theres a pretty good chance that you'll be getting some action." The boys could tell that Reid was beyond excited at the prospects.

"That and Drake had Reid sneak into the main office and tamper with the rooming. We have a whole floor to ourselves." Hearing the agitation in Caleb's voice, Pouge decided that it was time to get going in order to prevent a fight.

"Grab your keys and your luggage and lets get on the road. We have to be at the airport for ten to pick them up and then make sure we're at the dock for two to load up."

As everyone was finishing preparations for what seemed to be a calming vacation, none of worried about anything going wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb Danvers was in awe of the woman in front of him and his best friend knew it. Pouge caught the sly glances that Caleb thought no one saw and turned his attention to the witch in question. Finally glad that his best friend seemed to be getting back to his normal self, Pouge decided to leave it be...that is, until he realized that his cousin Draco was on the prowl and his prey was that very same witch. Hermione Granger. Pouge could see the appeal: Stunning face, innocent eyes, nice breasts, shapely legs, but the most important thing was by far her intelligence. If it weren't for the fact that Caleb practically called dibs, he might have gone for her...as second choice. His attraction lay strangely enough with Pansy Parkinson. The outspoken, dark haired beauty who'd caught his eye years before grasped his attention when she berated Draco for pulling his stunt. She had balls and that was exactly what Pouge wanted.

Hermione Granger could feel someone's eyes on her and she turned to find a blushing Caleb Danvers. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever meet someone who was exactly like her, extremely smart, very loyal, and a big stickler for the rules. But there he was, all 6'4 of him and with saddened dark eyes that drew her in. From the moment they'd gotten off the plane and Stori had recognized the group of four very attractive men she was drawn to him.

"Pouge Perry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms and Caleb Danvers why am I not surprised that Draco dragged the four of you into this plot?" The Greengrass sisters seemed familiar with the four men in front of them.

"Because he knew I wouldn't pass up a chance to finally bed you my dear Daph," smirked Reid.

"Wait, you know these four?" Ginny asked the sisters.

"Ladies, meet the Sons of Ipswich. Boston's own male dominated pureblood wizards." Pansy was the one to answer.

"But how do you know them?" Angelina pressed on. She had to admit, the four were rather attractive and it somehow fit that they'd be tied in with the Slytherins somehow.

It was Stori, the little one that'd gotten them all into this mess that answered this time.

"Pouge is Draco's second cousin, Tyler is our uncle, Blaize and Caleb half brothers, and Pansy and Reid are first cousins."

"Us Slytherin visit Ipswich every year for Christmas. It's one of the only places with high society witches and wizards besides home. It's why our families migrated there, " Daph followed up.

"Enough with the chitchat and backstories ladies, you'll have time for that in the car on the way to the dock. And Brother do stop oggling Granger." Blaize smirked.

Hermione glared at Blaize who feigned innocence.

Caleb turned red and looked down.

Reid and Angelina and Ginny snickered.

Draco looked murderous.

Pouge and Pansy shared a knowing glance.

"Oi, Lovegood why are you holding Baby Boy's hand?" Theo asked and everyone in the group turned to stare at the pair. Hermione figured it out first and gasped.

"Luna is this him? The reason you've been going back and forth to Boston for business? Oh my."

"What the bloody hell are you on about Granger?" Draco was interested now, this gave him ammo to talk the mickey out of baby boy.

"Hermione is right. I am with Tyler. Details aren't necessary for now though. We have some place to be." And with that Luna and Tyler, hand in hand lead a flabbergasted group of witches and wizards to an awaiting limousine that would take them to the dock. Smiling the whole way, they may not have grasped it no, but Luna knew that this trip would be the start of something grand for everyone.


End file.
